The Forest Sprite's Welcome
|gold = 1300 1300 2000 |exp = 1500 1500 1500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stages 1 & 2: Treants & Tornado Stage 3: Treants, Tornado, and Tif Bosses: Stage 1: Vienta Stage 2: Raioh & Tif Stage 3: Raioh & Vienta }} Part 1/4 Phoena [ So this is Soul Island... ] Pirika [ Yep, the island where the forest sprites live. ] Phoena [ Forest sprites? ] Pirika [ When it comes to stubbornness, they may be worse than the earth sprites. ] Pirika [ Since their values are so different from humans, a lot happened a long time ago. ] Pirika [ Forest sprites tribes include the Thousand Rivers, Golden Fruit, Great Tree... ] Pirika [ The forest sprites are all divided into those four tribes. ] Pirika [ Each tribe is unique, but...it'll be faster if you meet them and see for yourself. ] Phoena [ You sure know a lot, Pirika! ] [ Well, I did teach her all of that beforehand, you know? ] -- A voice came from the magic comm device -- Phoena [ Leader Gilbert! ] Gilbert [ It sure looks like you guys have been through a lot. ] Phoena [ I... ] Gilbert [ I received a report that sums everything up. It's okay. ] Phoena [ Are you sure? ] Gilbert [ The truth is that we really don't have any choice but to trust you on the matter. ] Gilbert [ Just don't get too depressed. Oh, I needed to tell you Soul Island is-- ] Pirika [ Hm? The transmission suddenly cut off. ] Phoena [ Did something happen? ] [ ...Aaaaaaaaaaah! ] Pirika [ What!? ] Tornado [ Humans are not to set foot on this island! ] Pirika [ What, listen to-- ] Vienta [ No need for talk! Everyone, attack! We'll drive these outsiders away!! ] Pirika [ Oh, come on, seriously... Anyway, let's hold them back, Hero! ] Part 2/4 Tif [ You guys ain't bad! ] Phoena [ Please. Listen-- ] Raioh [ Filthy humans! ] Pirika [ What kind of a way is that to talk to someone? ] Raioh [ Hmph! What's wrong with telling a filthy creature that they're filthy! ] Pirika [ We're what?! ] Tornado [ We won't let you go any further! Away with you, humans! ] Part 3/4 Tornado [ Darn it... We'll retreat for now! ] Vienta [ Hmph. Retreat isn't in my dictionary. But taking a moment to recover might be... ] -- The assailants hastily fell back -- Phoena [ They left... ] Pirika [ This is bad! We have to go after them. ] Phoena [ But...it doesn't look like we're being welcomed... ] Pirika [ Regardless, we can't get anywhere without a forest sprite guide. ] Pirika [ We'll be just as lost as we were in the Maze Pass. ] Phoena [ Then in other words... ] Pirika [ If we get lost, it's all over! Let's go after them! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] ---- Pirika [ In a big forest like this, following them will certainly be faster. ] Phoena [ P-Please wait! ] Raioh [ What idiot would wait just because you said so?! ] Phoena [ ] Pirika [ Why, you...! ] -- Pirika flies ahead of the group, straight towards the forest sprites -- Phoena [ Pirika! Y-You're going too fast... ] -- Pirika catches up with the sprites and grabs hold of Tif -- Phoena [ Got her! ] Tif [ Wha-Wha!? What! Get away from me! ] Pirika [ No way! ] Phoena [ Pirika! Look out! ] -- Raioh steps in strikes Pirika with his club -- Raioh [ Ah ha! Got her! ] Pirika [ Ho ho! ] -- Pirika skilfully manoeuvres between the blows -- Raioh [ She dodged it. She's a quick one. ] Pirika [ Just listen to us! ] ??? [ Hey, who the hell are those guys? ] Pirika [ Hm? I can hear a strange voice coming from somewhere... ] ??? [ Strange voice? What kind of greeting is that? Hey, you guys! ] Tornado [ Oh! ] ??? [ Deal with them! ] Pirika [ We're surrounded!? ] ??? [ We'll make you regret ever having picked a fight with us! ] Part 4/4 ??? [ Darn it! They're good! ] Pirika [ I keep hearing a voice, but I can't see who's talking... ] ??? [ Heh, interesting... I'll deal with you personally! ] Pirika [ Where are you! Come out! ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ Here! ] -- A large sprite jumped out from the forest and attacks Hero -- Phoenaa [ Hero! ] ??? (Rafalgar) [ You took that, huh... Not bad. ]